


Whirlwind

by BenOfRoses



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenOfRoses/pseuds/BenOfRoses
Summary: As lockdown measures ease, social distancing rules relax, and ALL Ben can think about is finally getting his hands on his boyfriend.Or, the first time Ben and Callum get together after lockdown.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated

Since losing his hearing, Ben's rarely been away from Callum's side. His boyfriend’s reassuring touches create a spark that ignites something so _primal_ in Ben that only Callum can satisfy. So when the country locked itself down amid a global pandemic, the thought of satisfying those urges within the confines of the parlour flat, where the other residents are Callum's brother Stuart and his chaotic fiancée Rainie, brought on an embarrassment Ben didn't realise he could feel.

Recalling the conversation with Callum at the time, Ben was surprised he agreed to spend the lockdown apart. 

_"They will want to fast track my training, and I'll hardly be there,"_ was the jist of the discussion with Callum. 

And quite frankly, that was all Ben needed to agree with his boyfriend, as the thought of being in lockdown alone with Stuart and Rainie made him even more uncomfortable. So arrangements were made for Ben to stay with his daughter Lexi, Lola and, of course, Phil. How hard could it be? 

Well, very hard.

As the days have turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Ben’s started to regret his decision. Callum’s  _ always _ at the forefront of his mind - sometimes bedecked in his uniform, delivering those soft looks and touches that ghost over Ben’s skin and give him goose pimples at the mere thought. If only it was real and not just in his imagination...

At times, Ben lets himself basque in just how strong the feelings they both have for each other are. Some might go as far as saying they're soulmates. They stumbled across one another when neither one of them was looking for love, and now they have a connection that’s  _ so strong _ that neither can bear to stay away - drawn together like magnets. 

But more often than not, Ben’s mind starts to wonder. Will the space between them make Callum see that Ben isn’t good enough for him? That he can’t be loved? That he doesn’t  _ deserve _ to be loved? Ben knows he’s more of a burden now - he’s not the same man he fell in love with. And he’s even less that man  _ now _ , after spending months in captivity with Phil  _ bloody _ Mitchell. 

That horrible, niggling doubt that always creeps in starts bubbling under the surface of his skin, threatening to escape and ruin everything all over again, causing Ben to shudder in fear. He hates the man he’s becoming.

It’s not like they haven’t spoken or seen each other through lockdown. They’ve made sure to text  _ a lot  _ and have tried to video chat as often as possible - communicating with signs they’ve both learnt and mostly just taking each other in, wishing the distance of the square wasn’t between them.

Callum’s always making sure Ben knows exactly what he means to him - how much he misses him. That this is hard for him too, and that he can’t wait for the day when they can finally be back together, reuniting in a blaze of glory like they always do. But Ben’s inner demons strike again, and remind him  _ it’s only words. He can’t really mean them. Because Ben is never worth it. _

They try to coincide their permitted exercise time with each other when Callum isn’t too busy with work, but meeting up and socially distancing from your boyfriend (and one who can’t normally keep his hands off him) is becoming too hard to bear. All Ben can do now is wait. And waiting isn’t something Ben Mitchell is good at!

~~~~~~

It's just a normal day, at the end of summer. The sun is shining radiantly in the sky - thick, heavy clouds form and gather, reminding Ben of the swirling clouds before a whirlwind. Everything Ben's been through in the last year - god in the last six months since lockdown - is a whirlwind of emotions. This amazing man has swept into his life, knocking him off his feet, and even though Ben's demons have tried their best convince him he deserves none of it, the light of Callum still shines through, forever trying to quell the darkness that creeps in when Ben talks himself into thinking he isn’t madly, deeply in love with him. 

But the moment Ben’s been waiting for has finally come.That force so strong that connects them is calling. As lockdown measures ease, social distancing rules relax, and ALL Ben can think about is finally getting his hands on his boyfriend - while doing his best to bury all his other feelings like he always does. 

Lola’s taken Lexi for a day out with Jay, and Phil left for Portugal as soon as he could. For the first time in six months, Ben's all alone in the Mitchell residence, and it's bliss. 

Ben's halfway up the stairs when a knock comes at the door. Ben can't exactly hear the sound, but since being in lockdown, the hearing in his left ear has returned to its normal still-pretty-rubbish level, with the help of his hearing aid. His eardrum has healed, but like after the boat crash, he can just about make out odd sounds.

Ben isn't expecting anyone. He and Callum have spoken about meeting up, but with work commitments in the way, it's somewhat unlikely he's the one standing on the doorstep. Anyway, he always uses the back door. He can't recall having ordered anything online that requires the postman to knock either. He just assumes Lola's ordered something else pointless from the internet, or maybe that Phil's about to receive some kind of death threat - if he has to go by the loud, demanding knock this has turned into.

With those thoughts in his head, he comes to the conclusion there's no point in rushing down the stairs - surely there isn’t going to be anything exciting waiting for him on the other side. Whatever it is can stay on the doorstep. He wants to go and enjoy the peace and quiet by himself in the confines of his bedroom.

Before he has the chance to retreat up the stairs, Ben notices the letterbox rattling, and there’s a clear pull down on the locked door handle. 

Whoever it is, they’re certainly insistent. Maybe it’s Lola, Ben thinks to himself. Has she forgotten her keys? Is she trying (unsuccessfully) to get in? He checks his phone to see if she’s texted him, but there’s nothing. Just a cute little text from Callum sent earlier in the day:

_ Hey sweetheart, missing you always. 🥺 Hoping to finish work in good time today. May even be able to pop over, but not making any promises. Can’t wait for the moment when we clap eyes on each other face to face, knowing I can give you a kiss and be there to take all your troubles away. Love you always ❤️ C xxx _

Closing the message app with a smile, thinking just how fucking soppy Callum is, he places his phone back in his pocket - frustration now rising at the unwanted person interrupting his day.

“Hold your horses mate. Don’t get your knickers in a twist! I’ll be there in a sec!” Ben shouts back at the rather impatient figure clearly still standing on the doorstep.

Moving swiftly down the stairs and towards the door, Ben turns the latch and grabs for the handle, opening the door with little enthusiasm. What Ben’s greeted with is a vision in blue. Callum’s standing there - police uniform in all its glory.

What ensues is a stand-off. Who’s going to give in first? Eye to eye, conveying messages of want and need, both their eyes start to darken with lust. Ben drinks in Callum’s perfect form, aware that the older man knows what seeing him in his uniform does to him. Ben licks along his bottom lip, catching the corner in between his lips and making a step forward towards his man. At this movement, Callum raises an eyebrow upwards at Ben as if to say, ‘come get me. Now’s your chance’.

“Don’t know about getting my knickers in a twist babe. I’d rather they were just off, if I’m honest!” Callum quirks at Ben with a cheeky wink that’s more like a purposeful blink with both eyes.

Ben doesn’t catch all of what Callum says but gets the sentiment and can’t hold back any longer, grabbing at Callum’s tie and dragging him into the house. Callum slams the door firmly shut behind him with his foot.

As Ben quickly pushes Callum backwards towards the door with an energy that makes the whole door shake, Ben can feel Callum’s already hard cock pushing against his groin when he crowds into his space. Hands everywhere, grabbing at his buttons and fly, he needs to get his hands on Callum’s throbbing cock. Ben’s like a man possessed, attacking his mouth with hot kisses. 

Callum responds by opening his mouth, and Ben licks into it, seeking out his taste - the taste of Callum he has missed so much. Both men moan with delight at all the sensations and feelings again - it’s been too long. 

With teeth clattering, tongues swirling, and fingers entwining, the desperate onslaught of emotions continues. Ben suddenly pulls away, leaving Callum shifting forward and seeking out Ben's lips with a moan at the sense of loss. Grabbing at Callum’s wrists, the younger man lifts them above his head, causing Callum to emit a gentle whimper. He clearly enjoys the possessive move, and for his part, Ben is letting him know that even after all this time apart, he’s his -  _ only his _ . 

Ben sets out placing wet kisses on Callum’s mouth along his jaw line and settles on the sweet spot on his neck that he knows drives the older man wild. Hot, breathy sounds are coming out from Callum’s mouth, and they become louder and faster when Ben starts whispering into his ear, kissing his neck between each word.

“God”

_ Kiss _

“I”

_ Kiss _

“Want”

_ Kiss _

“You”

_ Kiss _

Callum evidently goes weak at the knees at the sensation but manages to regain control. Using his height and weight as an advantage, he surges Ben forward, freeing himself from Ben's grip and placing his hands on the younger man's waist. 

Moving away from the door, maneuvering Ben backwards and turning him, the older man slams him into the table positioned by the door. An ornament so delicately placed there falls to the floor with a thud. Lifting Ben slightly, Callum places Ben securely on the table and goes to open his legs. With a moan, Ben complies, and when Callum is crowding between his legs, attacking his mouth again and desperate to be connected, the hardness of Ben's dick rubs against that of his wanton man in front of him.

Now it's Callum's turn to drive Ben wild. He quickly removes Ben's burgundy polo top grabbing it at the hem while Ben willingly lifts his arms to help him remove the item of clothing as fast as possible. With the T-shirt flung - abandoned on the hallway floor - Callum starts placing wet, sloppy kisses onto Ben’s chest. Ben closes his eyes at the sensation, throwing his head back. When Callum starts to nip and suck at Ben’s ever sensitive nipple, he lets out a moan of sheer desire.

It’s then that Ben grabs onto Callum’s head - hand either side - encircling him and pulling him back up towards his face. Reconnecting their mouths again, they exchange desperate, passion-fueled kisses that neither man ever wants to stop. Callum grinds ever faster between Ben’s legs now, with both men seeking that friction and driving each other wild with sensation. The table starts to rock underneath them at the motion - this time sending the old house phone that sits at the end crashing to the ground.

“Fuck!" Callum moans, brought back to reality and out of the lust-filled atmosphere they’ve both created. “Ben,” Callum manages to breathe out, grabbing Ben's attention by placing a soft, gentle hand to the younger man's cheek - a touch that’s such a contrast from the hard, rough movements of moments before. “I think we need to take this somewhere else,” he says grabbing Ben’s hand and pulling him towards the large sofa in the Mitchell living room.

Callum uses this break away from each other to finish undoing his shirt and remove himself from the clothes that have become restrictive in the two men’s activity. Ben follows suit, discarding his jeans and boxers somewhere along the way. 

Looking towards his man, taking in the beauty of his nearly naked form, Ben grabs at his hand as Callum goes to remove the tie from around his neck.

“Leave that on, babe.” Ben groans, straightening out the tie, running his fingers down the length. “Might come in useful later. We’ve got the house to ourselves. Who knows what we can get up to?"

They renew their connection as Callum's lips crash into Ben's, leading into a desperate open mouthed kiss. With tongues licking and hands exploring, Ben's cock is now free from the restraints of his jeans and wrapped in Callum's large hand, who is pumping at an agonisingly slow pace. Callum's grinding his own hard dick against Ben's thigh, and the vibrations of Callum's own moans of ecstasy against Ben's throat while he's licking and nibbling, coax out a dirty throaty moan that's of full pure lust. He's leaving his mark, reclaiming Ben as his. 

"Urghh, Callum. if we carry on like this, we ain't gonna last." 

With lust crowding his thoughts again, as he finally has his boyfriend naked in front of him, and he's able to touch, kiss, and lick every part of his body, Ben places a clammy hand on Callum’s chest and pushes him back onto the sofa with reignited vigour. The older man's cock dances deliciously before Ben's eyes, hard and bobbing against Callum's stomach. 

The younger man takes in the beautiful sight before him - Callum laid out, wanting and ready for him - and proceeds to place his legs either side of the taller man's luscious thick thighs. Straddling him, Ben seeks to grab Callum’s hands and entwine their fingers. He brings their hands to his mouth and starts delivering little kisses to the tips of each of the older man's fingers. He returns his attention to Callum’s right hand (now holding onto it with both hands) without ever breaking eye contact, and he starts to kiss down the length of Callum’s middle finger, licking along the side and back up, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Callum, noticeably affected by Ben's clear display of teasing, lets out a deep, intense moan when Ben plunges the whole finger in his mouth, sucking and continuing to spiral his tongue along it as he brings it in and out of his mouth. At this, Callum throws his head back against the sofa, clearly losing himself in the feeling. After a few seconds, Ben moves onto his index finger, delivering the same attention to it as the other and moaning throughout. 

The sensation causes Callum to buck his hips, and the friction of their cocks rubbing together intensifies their arousal. Ben can feel Callum start to quiver in his lap, and at this, Callum makes a move and grabs at Ben's hand, stilling the movement his now lusciously wet fingers are being subjected to.

“Ben, babe, that is turning me on far more than it should be... STOP before I make a mess of myself. And you!" Callum gasps as he places a soft hand to Ben’s cheek, stroking along it.

Just about catching ‘turning me on’ and ‘stop’, with a nod, Ben removes the older man's finger from his mouth with a deliciously satisfying POP. 

With his hand now free, Callum grabs onto Ben's arse, gently stretching his cheeks as Ben leans down and latches himself onto Callum's neck, kissing and nipping the spot that makes him shake and come apart. Ben purposefully makes sure not to mark his man somewhere that he'll be unable to cover up.

“If that turned you on - just so you know - I’ve barely even started,” Ben whispers hot and breathy right into Callum’s ear. 

“I've missed this. I've missed  _ you _ !” Callum manages to reply, breath ragged and husky.

Whilst Ben's hands continue to glide up and down the length of Callum's arms, while their bodies move in sync, Callum lets out a loud, breathless groan. 

At this, Ben stills. He may have been unable to hear it, but the sensation he feels through the vibrations of Callum’s voice box pressed up against his own neck and the hot breath that lands on his face and shoulder, make the skin all over his body tingle. 

Bringing Ben back into the room, Callum brushes his hand up Ben's spine, around his neck, and to his jaw. His long fingers trace the outline of Ben's plump lips before pulling him down into a sloppy hot wet kiss. 

"I want you.  _ Need  _ you, Callum." Ben shimmies his way down Callum all the while licking, kissing, and marking every inch of his boyfriend's body, committing him to memory once again. 

Ben now finds himself nestled in between Callum's gorgeously thick thighs. He could get lost in the sight before him. Callum's cock pulsing and leaking with pre-cum, desperate for release. It’s their first time in six months, and Ben wants to savour every moment - he needs to keep knocking those niggling doubts as far away as possible.

Nuzzling his head between Callum's legs, his mouth sucking and nipping, and his stubble scratching at the exposed succulent skin, Ben uses his hands to trace circles and massage Callum’s lower thighs. 

“Ben,” Callum moans. But the younger man is unable to hear him. “Ben,” Callum begs louder, grabbing hold of Ben’s head and getting him to look up at him. “ _ Please _ ."

With that, Callum moves his large hands to his neck and entangles his fingers in Ben’s hair, slowly nudging Ben forward in the direction of his hard cock, noticeably in need of attention. Ben tantalizingly licks and bites at his bottom lip in anticipation. Slowly leaning forward, Callum's hands still in the younger man's hair, an ever present guidance. Ben blows a hot breath from the base to the tip of Callum's waiting penis.

Ben looks up, taking in the luscious effect that that simple act has on Callum and grabs for the tie, pulling the older man towards him and crushing their mouths together again for a hot, dirty kiss. Pulling away with a smirk and stroking his fingers down the tie resting on Callum’s chest, Ben makes his way back down to the older man's throbbing length. 

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Callums thick cock, Ben butterfly kisses the tip. Then, starting at his slit, he licks a stripe down the underside, swirling his tongue around from the base back up to the tip. He then plunges it deep into his mouth, swallowing down Callum's impressive length effortlessly. 

Keeping eye contact, he sees Callum's pupils are blown with desire while he's biting onto his bottom lip. The younger man starts to bob his head in an agonizingly slow rhythm, up and down - his saliva increasing with every movement. He synchronises the speed of his hand, stroking at the base of Callum’s cock, with the movement of his sinful mouth.

Unable to contain his passion and lust anymore, Ben lets out a deep moan, and the vibrations make the older man grasp on tighter to Ben's hair and buck his hips, pushing his manhood further into his mouth. Taking this in his stride, Ben swallows down around Callum’s cock and watches him throw his head back and produce what he knows is a guttural moan. 

Callum is rapidly coming undone before his eyes, and he starts rocking his hips and encouraging Ben, using the fingers that are entwined in his hair to dictate the rhythm he requires to chase his high. Whimpers and moans fall from his lips at every thrust.

Ben, unbearably hard himself, uses his free hand to grab at his own cock, smoothing the pre-cum down his length and pounding at the same rhythm that he is subjecting Callum to. Keeping eyes on his man - taking in every part of him - Ben can feel the movements start to become erratic.

“Ben… Ben, I’m close,” gasps Callum between moans, as the younger man reads the signs of the older man's body and the words that fall from his lips.

At this, Ben speeds up the pace and emits a loud moan which sends Callum over the edge. He comes with a force - Ben's name tumbling from his lips like a song, followed by a blissed out whimper. Ben takes the whole load in his mouth, working every last drop from Callums spent cock and swallowing it down in one go. He then continues to work his own length until he feels the pressure rise, and he spills his load over his hand to the tune of Callum's name.

Ben collapses onto Callum's stomach breathing heavily, completely boneless. Callum places his hand on the younger man's head so he can gently stroke his hair, undeniably enjoying the close contact whilst they both recover from the blissful high they've just given each other. 

After a few minutes, with his body becoming uncomfortable in the position he's in and feeling the need to be closer to his man, Ben snuggles underneath the crook of Callum’s arm. Wet with sweat from their passion-filled exerts, Ben rests his head on Callum’s chest, wanting to feel the steadying pace of both of their breathing and the slowing drum of his heartbeat. It’s a grounding sensation - it reminds him that his heart belongs to Callum and Callum's heart belongs to him. Callum leans down and kisses the top of Ben's head, placing his arm tightly around him and returning the same sentiments through that movement - Ben hopes. 

Soon after, Ben starts to play with the tie, twirling it through his fingers and slowly losing himself in Callum - in his arms -  _ the only place that feels like home _ . He mourns the loss of the last six months - so much time wasted, both now and early on in their time together. And he lets the demons scream in his head -  _ it’s your fault Ben, it’s always your fault.  _

He suddenly feels the tears welling in his eyes. They threaten to tumble down his cheeks and land on the older man's stomach, alerting him to his plight. Shaking himself inwardly at his contemplative funk and clearing his throat, Ben removes his hand from the tie and quickly swipes at the wetness of his eyes. He starts swirling patterns with his fingers all over Callum's chest and stomach, remembering the little freckles speckled all over and tracing the scar on his side. When the older man starts to stir under this adoring attention, Ben slowly looks up through his eyelashes towards Callum, breathing him in.

“Well, it’s the first time I’ve done that with a boy in blue. You gonna read me my rights now you’ve had your wicked way with me, officer?” smiles Ben, breaking the silence and watching the rise of a smile on Callum’s face that reaches his icy blue eyes in milliseconds.

“Don’t know about that - not sure you’ve been naughty enough yet.” Callum slowly quirks with a twinkle in his eye, matching Ben's wit with ease. Watching Ben concentrate on the words that fall by from his lips, he softly strokes away the hair that's fallen onto Ben’s face with his large hand.

“Oh, so if I release my inner bad boy, you’ll bring home those handcuffs? Can’t promise I’ll come quietly though, PC Highway. You have a remarkably noisy effect on me!” 

Seeing the blush rise in Callums cheeks and the feel of his cock hardening on Ben's hip, Ben surges forwards, reconnecting their lips with restored enthusiasm to continue the afternoon's exploits. The main task of reacquainting themselves with each other is still very much at the forefront of his mind.

Callum willingly opens his mouth, letting their tongues slide against each other in the beautiful dance that is them. 

“You’re insatiable, Ben” Callum pants between hot wet kisses. Then grabbing Ben's neck and pulling him forward, Callum starts peppering kisses around his features and along his jawline, needing Ben to be as close as possible.

“So are you, apparently. Your baton certainly is of the extendable range,” winks Ben, placing his fingers around Callum's growing length and giving it a quick stroke.

“Only for you, babe. Now shut up and kiss me,” growls Callum, reigniting their deep open mouth kiss. 

Tongues swirling and teeth clashing, they kiss hard and dirty like they haven’t spent most of the time since they've been back in each other’s arms doing so.

Suddenly, pulling away from the kiss - lips bruised and mouths bright red from the sheer amount of attention they've been given - Ben peels himself from Callum’s side, stands up, and holds out his hand towards the older man. Callum takes it, and silently Ben leads the two of them out of the living room and towards the stairs.

Still holding on to each other’s hand and managing to avoid the mess they've made through the house, Ben takes the first step up the stairs. He turns, grabs the tie again, and pulls Callum into a delicate kiss. Eyes lock, and a smile forms on both their faces - it's a small gesture that says  _ I love you, I want you, and I always will. _

With the sense of urgency gone and replaced by a mutual understanding of wanting to enjoy every moment of this reunion, Ben removes the tie and turns back around while continuing on his journey to his bedroom, with Callum following closely behind - connected as always.

Opening the door and pulling Callum into the room, Callum pushes the door shut with his foot again - closing off the rest of the world. Right now is just about the two of them, and in this moment that is all that matters.

Callum grabs hold of Ben's waist, turning him and reigniting their kiss, which is noticeably slower and more passionate. They walk towards the bed, and when Ben feels the back of his knees hit the edge, he lowers them both down onto it, mouths still connected and their bodies lying side by side.

They lay enjoying the slow, sensual side of their reunion. Downstairs was all about getting off quickly. This is about properly reacquainting themselves with each other - making up for all that lost time out of each other’s arms. Their hands start to explore every inch of their naked bodies to regain that familiarity they are so used to. 

Ben, getting more lost in the moment, relishes in Callum's urgency for the intimacy they are creating. With legs intertwined and hips gently moving together, Callum gently picks up the pace of their kiss and leads Ben down onto his back. The shift in position prompts Ben to break their kiss and gaze into the older man's eyes. 

"It's my turn to show you how much I've missed you," says Callum in a husky tone, his hand gesturing from his chest to Ben's before leaning in for a lingering kiss. 

Callum's touches are feather light as he caresses every part of Ben's bare skin with his hand. Stroking upwards to cup his neck, he begins placing butterfly kisses around the underside of Ben's right ear, following his jawline and down to his Adam's Apple. 

Holding Callum, Ben becomes so enraptured in Callum's touch that he lets his eyes flutter to a close. As he concentrates on the sensation and the intensifying intimacy between them, he starts to gasp in pleasure. Callum begins his descent down Ben's body, tongue darting out between brushes of lips against his chest until he glides over to his right nipple. He takes it in his mouth gently, sucking and swirling his tongue while his hand grazes over the left nipple. The sensation makes Ben arch his hips towards Callum, generating some much needed friction. 

Callum continues to lick and kiss his way further down to the tip of Ben's hard cock, and not able to resist any further, he licks and swirls his tongue around the tip before gently sucking the head. 

Ben's hands find their way to the back of Callum’s neck and with his fingers now laced in his hair, he starts tightening his grip with each and every suck on his dick. Callum's hands continue to stroke and caress around Ben's thighs - his fingers now edging closer to the rim. Releasing Ben's cock from his mouth, Callum continues to lick down the underside to the base. With his tongue exploring further, he gently sucks on the ball sack and then licks further towards Ben's hole, finally darting his eager tongue in and out. 

This causes Ben to open his eyes, needing to watch the dirty way Callum always looks when he’s nestled between his legs. The combination of Callums desperate tongue with the large hand now placed around his pulsing member causes Ben to moan out Callum's name, enraptured by what this man can do to him.

As Callum's movements stop, Ben's eyes slowly meet Callum's own pools of blue. He signals to his boyfriend to carry on and motions towards the bedside table - to the supplies he keeps there. Callum graciously leans over to get what they need to take this further and settles between Ben's thighs with the small bottle of lube in hand. Callum warms the lube while coating his own fingers before expertly inserting one finger into Ben. Ben's eyes roll back at the familiar sensation he's missed from his boyfriend. Callum's thrusts are slow and gentle - almost cautious. And as the tension builds, pooling in Ben's tummy, it causes dirty moans to erupt from him. 

"I need more Callum!”

It’s all that Callum needs to increase his pace and thrust a little harder. He inserts a second finger into Ben's puckered hole, driving Ben wild with desire with his scissoring. The thrusts become harder and deeper until Callum finds the bundle of nerves that makes Ben's moans of Callum's name louder and desperate as his cock starts to weep. 

"I'm ready. I need you!" 

Callum leans up towards Ben, their lips locking in an urgent, passionate kiss. 

"I love you, Ben.” 

As Callum coats his achingly hard cock with the lube and gives it a couple of strokes to relieve the build up of arousal, Ben looks on in awe, admiring his man in all his glory. Callum positions himself on his knees and raises Ben's leg. Holding his cock against Ben's hole, he pushes slowly. Their eyes connect as Callum sheaths himself entirely into Ben. They hold the position - lingering, feeling - before it all gets too much and Callum begins to move. 

Ben eagerly wraps his legs around the older man’s waist, wanting and needing him closer. The movement pulls Callum forward towards him, causing the older man to place his hands either side of Ben’s head. 

The feeling within Ben intensifies as Callum’s cock starts hitting the glorious bundle of nerves with each thrust, causing Ben's mouth to fall open and a deep moan to tumble from within him.

After finding Ben's hands and entwining their fingers, Callum moves their conjoined hands and places them above Ben’s head on the pillow. Now face to face - eyes locked - Ben is silently saying  _ I love you more than you’ll ever know - you saved me _ over and over again. He’s too frightened to say it out loud, but he hopes that Callum will  _ feel _ it - see the meaning in his eyes.

Their faces are so close that Callum’s hot breath and exquisite moans fall directly onto Ben’s lips like a prayer. There’s something so intimate about being so close and yet not needing to kiss each other into oblivion. Just breathing each other’s moans in with every slow thrust, deep inside, is enough. And as each movement continues to hit that spot to perfection, Ben's groans of pleasure become louder, and he starts feeling pressure pooling in his lower abdomen.

With their bodies gloriously entwined, and continuing his thrusts at the same pace, Callum delivers a slow peck to Ben's lips, causing the younger man to move forward when he pulls away, feeling the loss of their connection. The older man then starts to trail kiss after kiss along Ben's neck and up his right arm towards their linked fingertips, devouring his man before his very eyes and showing Ben in more than words the love he has for him.

Freeing their hands from their tight grip, Callum guides Ben’s hands to hold onto the headboard and then gently delivers kisses back down Ben's other arm, stilling at his neck to suck and nip, leaving a glorious mark for all to see - one that shows Ben is back where he belongs. With Callum.

This concentrated attention on his neck contrasts with the continued slow, sensual attack of their bodies - now moving perfectly in sync - which causes Ben to buck his hips and forces him to grip tighter on the headboard, wanting and needing more.

Callum moves his large hands and encompasses Ben's face in them, his fingers stroking the hair on Ben’s neck. He reconnects his lips with Ben’s, who’s opening his mouth willingly. Their tongues are moving passionately now and matching the strokes of their entwined bodies, while both men chase that rapturous moment of ecstasy. Ben whimpers, breaking the kiss and whispers in a moan, “God, I love you Callum.” 

“I love you too, Ben... so much,” Callum pants, reigniting their kiss as his pace starts to become slightly ragged.

Feeling that they are both close to the edge and needing that release, Ben moans, “Please Callum, touch me,” needing his man's large fingers wrapped around his agonisingly hard, leaking cock and bringing him to his high.

Gladly obliging, Callum places his hands on Ben’s cock. Using the pre-cum, he starts to stroke up and down at a speed that matches the slow, sensual pace of their love making - foreheads touching, eyes locked, and moans cascading from both mens lips once more. 

As Ben moves his hands to grip onto Callum’s arse, holding tight and guiding a faster pace along with the buck of his own hips, it doesn’t take long before he starts to feel that pressure - that desire pooling again in his stomach, “Callum, Cal, I’m gonna....”

And with Callum’s glorious hand engulfing Ben’s cock and his dick hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him over and over again, Ben whites out. “Fuck, Callum... I fucking love you,” he stutters out, as come starts shooting from his cock and lands on Callum’s hand and all over their stomachs.

With Ben's hole tightening around the older man's cock, Callum’s rhythm is all but gone, and with a final thrust, he follows Ben, coming hard inside him. “Ben” is the only word that falls from his lips like a prayer, followed by fast, shallow breaths, as he continues to thrust through his high, whilst pumping Ben's cock of every last drop.

Callum collapses onto Ben’s chest, completely boneless and struggling to slow down his own breathing. His head is being moved steadily up and down by the effort of Ben's own laboured breathing. The younger man manages to place his hand around Callum’s waist, wanting to stay as close as he possibly can, stroking the back of the older man’s hair, as he closes his eyes and enjoys the blissful afterglow of their lovemaking. 

A while later, when their breathing is less ragged and the sticky, sweaty mess between the two of them is becoming uncomfortable, Ben goes to move, not before delivering a gentle shake to his man and a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Mmm, don’t go. I’m comfy,” Callum murmurs straight into Ben's chest. Stroking circles with his fingers, he captures Ben’s nipple. 

Feeling the sentiment without any idea of what Callum says, Ben unwillingly starts to divest himself from underneath the weight of his man. He knows he needs to move, even though he doesn’t want to disturb their embrace.

“Sorry, babe. But unless I go to clean this off, we are gonna end up stuck to each other, and as much as I love the thought of forever being glued to you, I really need a pee, and I’d rather do that by myself,” winks Ben, now freed from the weight of Callum, as he stands up and walks towards the door. 

Turning back and quickly needing to check this is real, and he hasn’t just dreamt of Callum being back in his bed, Ben can see that Callum’s shifted on the bed and has moved his elbow to rest his head on it. He’s looking up at Ben, nodding in agreement to the younger man's statement when he can see he’s looking.

Ben takes in the scene in front of him. Callum’s hair is messy, wisps falling all over his face. He has a flush to his cheeks, and his forehead is still slightly damp with sweat. His lips are kiss bitten, still bright red and turned up into a gorgeous smile - the type of smile that falls on his lips when it’s just them.  _ The two of them against the world _ . 

It’s just a sight too beautiful to behold, and it takes Ben’s breath away. Before he can stop himself, the words are tumbling from his lips, “You really are beautiful - you do know that, right? I don’t even know how I’m able to call you mine,” Ben whispers, feeling tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes.

Callum’s head falls down to his chest, and taking a deep breath, he proceeds to shake his head - clearly in response to at least one of Ben's statements. The blush starts to rise on his face, as it always does when Ben delivers any form of compliment. 

Callum looks up, locking eyes with Ben once again.  _ I love you,  _ he signs as forcefully as he can and points to Ben and then to his lips. He then continues, signing as much as he can, “You are mine, and I am yours. You’re all I’ve ever wanted,” tears welling in his eyes too as they both feel overcome with the emotion of the afternoon’s events.

Wiping at his eyes, Ben clears his throat and steps forward once more delivering a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Right, I really must pee. Gonna jump in the shower too. I would ask you to join me but don’t think either of us are quite ready for what we know that would entail,” Ben says winking at Callum, as he strides off with a smile on his face, reveling in the fact that Callum’s here where he belongs -  _ with him _ .

~~~~

Ben doesn’t know how long he’s been lying on Callum’s chest. He vaguely remembers having a quick shower and freshening himself up, quickly going downstairs, ignoring the mess and grabbing drinks and snacks for them, so they can cocoon together in bed in each other’s arms with all the supplies they need.

He’s enjoying the vibrations of Callum’s heartbeat on his cheek, which soothe him contentedly in and out of sleep while his whole body is tightly wrapped in the older man's embrace. 

He feels Callum’s hands on his back start rocking him gently - Callum’s trying to alert him to something. Coming to, Ben looks up at his adorable man through thick eyelashes. 

“You don’t wanna know what you were just doing with that tongue of yours in the dream you’ve just interrupted. Didn’t even know that was possible... though I’m sure I can remember, maybe I’ll just have to show you during round three,” Ben continues, grabbing the older man's hand and placing it on his already half hard cock.

“Ben,” Callum smiles, pulling his hand away and placing it on Ben's cheek instead, stroking under his eye. A concerned, slightly sheepish look, is starting to fall over the older man's face. 

“What’s up, babe?” questions Ben, wondering why Callum looks as if he’s been caught doing the dirty when he knows they haven’t. 

“Lola and Lexi are home...” explains Callum slowly.

The realisation of the devastation left downstairs in the wake of their passion-fuelled reunion suddenly dawns on him.

“Shit!” Ben chuckles looking at the blush rising up Callum’s cheeks - now understanding the sheepish looks.

“Yes, SHIT!” responds Callum, burying his face in his hand.

“It’s nothing Lola ain’t seen before, babe. She won’t care.” 

“But  _ Lexi _ , Ben...” Callum groans, clearly more than embarrassed by the scene that is now befalling the innocent little girl’s eyes.

“I'll just explain a burglar got in whilst Daddy was sorting out the washing, Callum came to the rescue, saw off the burglar and kept Daddy safe making sure they went up to his bedroom in case the burglar came back,” Ben declares, a small smile forming at his little tale.

With that comes a knock at the door. 

“Enter... at your own peril,” Ben lightly cautions, clearly laughing at the face that peers round the door seconds later.

Taking in the scene before her, Lola raises her eyes and shakes her head, “Honestly, guys...“

Callum blushing and Ben smirking is enough to make her turn on her heels, her head continuing to shake. Ben has to have the last say though, so as she walks away, he shouts, “Sorry Lo... but you know, making up for lost time ‘n all. Whipped up a bit of a storm, didn’t we? Some might say a bit like a  _ whirlwind _ …”


End file.
